Kazuki's Fans Contest
by fanfic designer
Summary: No detestan esos ridículos programas de concursos de la TV? Juubei los odia , entonces como rayos es que termina en uno? One-shot espero les guste.


Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta , malgastando espacio con un fic loco que surgió a partir de un sueño raro que tuve.. y pues es un one-shot que espero les guste

**Disclaimer:** GB es propiedad de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , los personajes los tomo prestados por un momentito no es que tampoco me los vaya a quedar jajajaja , no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada por el estilo solo por el simple hecho que escribir fics es mi hobby .

**Nota:** Contiene shonen-ai yaoi soft Parejas: Kazuki/Ren; Ban/Kazuki, Toshiki/Kazuki y Juubei/Kazuki . Capitulo único . Un poco empalagoso así que controlen sus niveles de azúcar XD , gracias por leer!

**Kazuki'****s Fans Contest **

Era uno de esos extraños programas de televisión, esos programas de concursos que le parecían tan tontos y sin sentido y que tanto odiaba , cada vez que se encontraba con uno de esos programas en la televisión , lo cambiaba rápido , con tal de no verlos pero esta vez por alguna incomprensible razón que desafiaba toda lógica , estaba en uno de esos concursos como participante . ¿Cómo había terminado allí? No tenía ni la mas mínima idea .

-Bueno y ahora pasaremos a la sección de las preguntas ..y la .. primera pregunta es.. – hubo un ridículo y bastante cómico redoble de tambores , el que hacia las preguntas y seguramente anfitrión del concurso era un hombre con un gracioso acento gangoso con corbatín rojo de puntos blancos , lentes muy redondos y gruesos como fondos de botella y cabello anormalmente rubio.

-eh?.. preguntas? Qué rayos!

-Cree conocer tan bien a Kazuki Fuuchoin? .. cuál es la comida favorita de Kazuki?-preguntó enérgicamente

Se escuchó una campanilla como las de la lucha libre , Juubei vio a su alrededor y vio a los otros participantes de aquel extraño concurso y simplemente no podía creerlo, eran Ren , Toshiki y …. ¿Ban?

-yo sé- dijo la nieta del farmaceuta .. su comida favorita es la sopa ramen!, algo tan tradicional como versátil -

Tuuuuttt.. es escuchóò un pito sonar estruendosamente

-no! No es sopa ramen , ha perdido … aun hay oportunidad para los otros participantes!-anunció el anfitrión

Sonó de nuevo la campanilla y esta vez fue Toshiki quien levantó la mano

-su comida favorita debe ser el spagetti , nada más refinado que la comida italiana para un paladar así de refinado y sofisticado como el de Kazuki !-dijo el rubio orgullosamente pero el pito molesto y ensordecedor de hacia un rato , volvió a sonar indicando que había fallado también en su respuesta .

-claro que no , el Fuuhcoin no es tan refinado como parece.. le gusta lo más común y corriente siempre está comiendo emparedados rellenos en el Honky Tonk así que esa debe ser su comida favorita –observó el maestro del Jagan cruzándose de brazos con arrogancia , pero de nuevo sonó el timbre por lo que solo quedaba Juubei , el único capaz de adivinar, pues todos los demás competidores habían perdido .

-Sr. Kakei .. usted es el ultimo se anima a probar suerte.. que tanto conoce a Kazuki Fuuchoin?

-hmm –Juubei se quedo pensativo , Ban , Ren y Toshiki lo veían expectantes esperando su respuesta y deseando que fuera la incorrecta .

-y bien?

-hmm –Juubei pareció meditarlo un momento hasta que finalmente dijo con firmeza :-la comida favorita de Kazuki es sin duda el sushi .

-el anfitrión revisó la tarjetita donde "supuestamente" estaban las respuestas correctas a puño y letra del mismo maestro de los hilos , se quedó boquiabierto y hasta los gruesos lentes resbalaron por la nariz del sujeto .-wow! TENEMOS A UN GANADOR DE ESTA RONDA! JUUBEI KAKEI! –el sujeto levanto el papelito y las cámaras enfocaron la respuesta en tinta negra del Fuuhcoin la cual era exactamente esa: SUSHI ,

-Que?

-ganó?

-sushi? Como puede ser algo tan burdo-dijo el rubio con ira mientras que los otros dos solo ponían caras de pocos amigos por haber sido vencidos por Juubei .

-Bien punto para Kakei .. vamos a la segunda ronda .. que son : bebidas

-¿Cuál es la bebida favorita de Kazuki Fuuchoin?

El primero en presionar el botón enérgicamente casi cayendo de su lugar fue Midou , seguido por Toshiki y Ren que casi simultáneamente parecieron tener la respuesta en la punta de la lengua , sin embargo por la velocidad y la fuerza con que Ban se había lanzado sobre el botón por poco y lo parte en dos , el anfitrión le dio la palabra nerviosa y temerosamente de ver lo fuerte que era.

-Midou?

-café –simple y sencillamente , el hilandero es como una cafetera viviente , no sé cuantas tazas se beberá al día pero siempre que llega al Honky Tonk pide como media docena .

-No es justo!

-que sucede? Randou? Oryu?

-es que mi respuesta también era café .. –dijo Toshiki rascándose la cabeza

-y la mía.. –dijo tristemente la farmaceuta con un puchero

-en serio? café era la respuesta de los tres?-el anfitrión pareció sorprendido al ver la ficha con la respuesta y ver que los tres efectivamente .. habían .. perdido .

-la respuesta no es café ..

-Que!?

-el único que no ha respondido es Kakei..

-hmmm … si no es café entonces debe ser Té .. té verde –dijo con seguridad , el anfitrión sonrió divertido

-CORRECTO! El Kakei gana de nuevo!

-Té verde?.. como puede ser?-Ban no parecía creérselo simplemente se dio un golpecito en las sienes con desaprobación –debe ser un broma

-no es justo , el descartó la posibilidad del café al ver que nosotros perdíamos .. no se vale-dijo Toshiki dispuesto a hacer perder a su archí rival

-no es verdad , yo nunca pensé en café , pensé en el té verde desde el inicio –dijo el Kakei con toda sinceridad defendiéndose

-está bien! No peleen! Aun hay más preguntas aun pueden ganar, cualquiera puede ganar , puede revertirse y todo puede dar un giro , así que cálmense porque si pelean los descalifico –dijo el anfitrión tratando de calmar los ánimos de los participantes.

Una vez calmados los ánimos .. la competencia continuaba , Juubei no estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado en esa situación con Ren, Ban y Toshiki, y mucho menos como había terminando ganador de la primera parte .

-bueno! Ahora pasamos a la parte dos .. de "cuanto conoces a Kazuki Fuuchoin" –anunció enérgicamente y a grandes voces el anfitrión del concurso.. así que esta es la pregunta –dijo tomando entre sus manos la ficha con la pregunta y la respuesta dada a puño y letra del Fuuchoin .

-Cual es e color favorito.. de Kazuki Fuuchouin?-esa era la pregunta ,sin embargo esta vez ninguno de los participantes se precipitó como en las anteriores rondas , ni siquiera Ban , esta vez lo meditó mas despacio.

**Ban's Pov **

"_Tranquilo Ban , piensa bien la respuesta antes de contestar por eso he perdido las anteriores veces .. el color favorito del hilandero debe ser un color que use mucho en su ropa.. eso! ya sé cual"_

_**Fin del Ban's Pov **_

-TUT!-Ban se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra el botón

-con cuidado no vaya a romperlo!-lo regañó esta vez el anfitrión del programa mientras acomodaba sus enormes y redondas gafas sobre su larga nariz y secaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo de cuadros .

-su color favorito es blanco!- dijo emocionado –lo sé por que usa mucho ese color en su ropa, por eso debe ser su favorito sin duda!

-blanco? Esta seguro Sr. Midou?-preguntó el anfitrión

-si, bastante seguro

-bueno , pues lamento informarle que no es ese

-Rayos! Pero como pude fallar si lo pensé tan lentamente ..

-jajajaja –se burló la única chica del grupo -bien es mi turno .. creo que al Sr. Kazuki debe gustarle un color que lo represente! El rojo sería el mejor color .. dulce, cálido y pasional!-dijo Ren con corazones en los ojos a la vez que se ruborizaba y un aura de colores y de brillo giraba a su alrededor

-rojo? .. no! No es rojo!- sentenció el anfitrión con una risa malvada en los labios

-Que! No es rojo?.. pero estaba segura que ese era el color!-dijo muy desilusionada a la vez que esa aura brillante cambiaba a una azulada y depresiva .

-Bueno es mi turno de adivinar .. –anunció con dramatismo el rubio – creo que a Kazuki debe gustarle un color neutro elegante, versátil su color favorito debe ser negro!

-negro.. nop. No es negro-dijo echando un rápido vistazo a la tarjeta ..

-no puede ser! No pudimos haber perdido de nuevo.. este concurso es un fraude!-gritó Ban enfurecido

-mal comportamiento y están expulsado ya se los dije –los regañó el anfitrión señalando a los enormes y musculosos guardias de seguridad que habían en el estudio y recordándoles que deben mantenerse tranquilos

-no hay trampas .. estas tarjetas nadie lss ha visto , solo yo y el Sr. Kazuki , quién los escribió , así que no hay posibilidades que haya trampa .. solo ud. falta .. cuál es su respuesta? –el ambiente se puso tenso y solo faltóò el redoble de tambores para darle mas emoción al momento

-azul medianoche – dijo secamente .. Ban pareció contenerse la risa pensando que tal vez , solo tal vez , esta vez si se hubiera equivocado

-qué respuesta tan ridícula no creo que exista tan siquiera un color como ese-dijo Toshiki con un gesto burlón y socarrón que dirigió con arrogancia al Kakei , sin embargo para sorpresa de todos .. el anfitrión levantó la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos dejando ver ante las cámaras y con acercamiento incluido que la respuesta era precisamente esa : "azul medianoche"

-QUEEEE! O_O

Nadie se lo creía , Ban se estregó los ojos y Toshiki golpeó con furia la mesita donde estaban instalados , reclamando "justicia" para lo que él creía una horrible trampa , una conspiración , Ren no dijo nada pero si parecía molesta y el Kakei tampoco parecía creerlo aun cuando había ganado la ronda

-Eso tiene que ser un trampa, es imposible que haya ganado todas las preguntas! –dijo Toshiki agarrando al anfitrión del cuello y revisando las tarjetas en busca de alguna trampa o algún indicio sospechoso de anomalías .

-oiga! Aun lo puedo descalificar-argumentó el tipo muy asustado

-estoy de acuerdo .. esto debe ser trampa , todo estaba listo para que el lanza agujas ganara!-dijo Ban haciéndole segunda a Toshiki

-Oigan! Ya dejen de pelear!-Ren trataba inútilmente de persuadir a los otros dos chicos de que soltaran al anfitrión que parecía ahogarse del susto , pero entonces detrás de telones y saliendo de entre unas cortinas rojas terciopelo , apreció ni más ni menos que Kazuki Fuuchoin vestido en un hermoso kimono dorado con plateado , era majestuoso y elegante el cabello todo liso y suelto más largo que nunca hasta las rodillas , esa bella y cautivante sonrisa que lo destacaba , y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante su presencia , a tal punto que Toshiki soltó de imprevisto al anfitrión , quien se dio dolorosamente en la cara contra el duro piso.

-ouch.. se supone que no debía salir aun , hasta que revelaremos al ganador.. –dijo el maltratado anfitrión del programa mientras se incorporaba lentamente de la estampida , apenas con aire y se sobaba la frente en la cual pronto aparecería un enorme chichón.

-pero si ya se sabe de sobra quien es el ganador –dijo Kazuki con su voz tranquila y relajante suave y melodiosa los presentes se quedaron "tarados" ante la magnánima visión de Kazuki resplandeciente como el soll y la luna juntos.

- Kazuki

-Sr. Kazuki!

-Hilandero!

-Ka. Kazuki

-No hay razones para pelear., no hay trampa ni truco alguno en la competencia , Juubei acertó en todas sus respuestas ,porque es el ganador , y eso es porque en definitiva es el único que me conoce tan bien –dijo con una sonrisa dulce y seductora con las mejillas arreboladas y se dirigió a paso lento pero firme hasta quedar de frente a Juubei quien tragó fuerte y entonces frente a todos y sin pena alguna , le plantó un largo, sensual y suculento beso en la boca . El Kakei se quedó sorprendido de aquel beso sorpresa , sin embargo no tardó mucho en devolverlo con devoción y felicidad ante las caras celosas y súper-recontra. Archi , hiper molestas de Ren , Toshiki y Ban .

El sabor de ese beso era sublime .. suave y adictivo , cuando abrió los ojos lentamente vio el rostro de Kazuki tan cerca suyo , sintió esa ola de calor expandirse por toda su cara , entre abrió la boca para dejar que el Fuuchoin introdujera tímida y dulcemente su pequeña lengua en un beso más profundo y más pasional , hasta que la falta de aire en sus pulmones les obligó a cortar el beso .

-Juubei!-dijo Kazuki con un tono juguetón y la voz ligeramente enronquecida por la intensidad del beso, estaba muy sorprendido de que el Kakei correspondiera el beso tan entusiastamente cuando por lo general reaccionaba tímidamente .- pensé que odiabas esos programas de concurso que pasan en la TV. –le dijo medio divertido

-Programa?.. entonces fue un sueño?- Juubei no podía creerlo todo eso del concurso él lo había soñado? , le preció cómico y vergonzoso , todo el color se le subió a la cara , y es que todo parecía tan real , bueno ese último beso con el que despertó si había sido real , sonrió de medio lado complacido .

-jajaja te quedaste dormido Juubei con la TV encendida –explicó el Fuuchoin a la vez que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá

-Si ahora lo recuerdo , estaba viendo la TV y me topé con ese programa pero cuando quise cambiar de canal perdí el control remoto y no pude cambiar canal ,no me quedó de otra que ver el concurso pero me aburrí tanto que me terminé quedando dormido –dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-jajaja vaya de nuevo se perdió el control remoto? Hay Juubei!

-Oye Kazuki.. una pregunta ..

-si dime?

-Cuál es tu color favorito?-le preguntó de la nada , Kazuki se le quedó viendo y sonrió divertido por un momento pensó que indagaría en algo más profundo y trascendental por suerte no fue así

-no te lo he dicho?.. es azul medianoche –le dijo con una sonrisa , Juubei suspiró aliviado , al menos si conocía bien al Fuuchoin después de todo ..

-jaja .. y porque te gusta ese color si se puede saber?-preguntó curioso y con cierto aire seductor abrazado a Kazuki por los hombros y acercándolo de nueva cuenta a su cuerpo .

-no te lo he dicho?-preguntó el Fuuchoin con ese mismo aire juguetón de hacia un rato , se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle muy lentamente : - porque ese es el color de los ojos de cierta persona que conocí un día en los jardines del templo Fuuchoin y que conquistó mi corazón a primera vista .. desde entonces amo ese color . Las mejillas de Juubei se encendieron un fuertísimo sonrojo , no supo que decir , sin embargo no fue necesario que dijera nada , Kazuki capturó sus labios en un nuevo y travieso beso .

Lo último coherente que pensó el Kakei antes de dejar atrás todo pensamiento lógico en su mente , fue que cuando le preguntaran diría que su color favorito era el café chocolate .

_**Fin **_

_**Bueno pues este fue un final un poco empalagoso espero les haya gustado , mil gracias por leer y por sus amables comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente fic!**_

_**Hasta entonces bye!**_


End file.
